


The Abuse of cell phones

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach as his first day of school, Cody is sick, and Shaun gets called, a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abuse of cell phones

7:30AM In line for orientation material  
“I know you probable went back to sleep but when you get this message remember to give Cody his medication.” 

7:45AM In line for orientation material  
“And don’t let him trick you out of giving it to him. Even if he says he’s feeling fine or he all ready took it, he isn’t, he didn’t and you still need to give it to him.”

7:50 AM At the front of the line  
“I moved the bottle it’s, Michaels, Zach, in the bathroom. On the top shelf, where’s room-“

8:08 AM Waiting in room 102 for orientation intro to start  
“If he really gives you a hard time, try slipping it in to his drink.”

8:42 AM Room 102 right after orientation intro  
“Both you and Cody need to get up. Cody needs to start getting up earlier for school which starts next week.”

9:10 AM Campus tour  
“And you need to get up Shaun. You have that meeting at 11:30 right?”

9:31 AM Campus tour  
“Wake up or you’ll be late.”

9:53 AM Campus meet and greet  
“Hello,”  
“You’re up at last sleepy head”  
“Zach, you left like ten messages in less then three hours  
“I had to tell you about Cody’s meds, Dude.”  
“I was with you last night and with the doctor too Zach.”  
“I know but I’ve never been not there for him when he’s sick Shaun.”  
“It’s orientation and he understands.”  
“I know.”  
“And he has me. Now I’m hanging up.”  
“Shaun…hello…Shaun.”

10:15 AM Class room 118  
“Hey, Shaun I need my portfolio, I thought I didn’t but…”  
“You just want to see Cody.”  
“No I need my portfolio can you stop on your way to your meeting?”  
“I’ll leave Cody with Ms. Murale from down the hall.”  
“NO-I mean no don’t bother her, Cody’s okay to travel, and he wants to see your ‘office’ anyways.”  
“Right…I’ll do that.”  
“I love you.”  
“You’d better.”

10:38 AM Out front of Cal Arts  
“I’m out front by the big building.”

10:57 AM Classroom 108  
“Now you’re the one calling me.”  
“You know your portfolio. The one I stopped by to give to you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“In all you’re _not_ checking on Cody you forgot it.”  
“I’ll just make do with out it.”  
“…”  
“I love you?”  
“…”


End file.
